Fake Threesome
by mk94
Summary: John hate it when someone makes fun of his friend. Luckily his sister is there to help with his plans...A bit slashy. Light Johnlock


John shouted as his sister kicked him out of the bed. He grumbled as he saw her happily snoring. "Idiot..." he mumbled and tiredly stood up. He scratched his back when he walked over to the window. At least it was a nice morning. John noticed a car standing in front of their door.

"A client?" the doctor shrugged, glared at his sleeping sister weakly and put on his clothes before heading to the bathroom. He heard faint laughter in the living room. By the idea of Sherlock having actually an old friend as visitor, John smirked curiously and sneaked down the stairs.

"Haha! I still can't get enough of this joke!" John could hear the guest laughing. He saw Sherlock standing by the window with his violin in his hands.

"Sherlock Holmes! Having a love life!" The man on the couch laughed loudly.

"Nice College years indeed" Sherlock replied emotionless as he fumbled at the strings of his instrument. "I'm curious how the others will react when I tell them that Sherlock Holmes is still without anyone to shag-don't look so grumpy, it's funny! The joke of you having a love life is still living! Haha!"

John frowned silently at this. He remembered the case with the Chinese people, where Sherlock proudly told that Banker guy that John was his friend. John couldn't forget the hurt expression when he didn't agreed to him about that. The doctor smirked, time to pay back.

He walked quietly back to his room, kicking the bed. "Wake up, Harry."

"Ungh….don' wanna…" she slurred tiredly and hid under the covers. John sighed, grabbed her food and pulled her out with her whining childishly. "Come on Harry, I need your help."

His sister stared at him surprised, "You never asked me for help."

John smiled, "Now I do."

When he explained Harry his plan, Harry frowned. "Do I have to? Can't I…don't know, do something else?"

"Hey, you came here yesterday, crying for Clara again and refused to be alone." John replied and smiled as Harry sighed in defeat.

"…Fine…"

They made themselves ready. John ruffled his hair shaggy and took of his trousers while Harry, her hair already shaggy enough, put on her bra. "Here put this on," John said, giving her a violet blouse.

"Sherlock's. I took it before I came back. Will be more convincing."

She shrugged and put it on, only few buttons closed, showing of her breasts. "How is it?" She asked and John inspected it. He picked on few corners and nodded. "Perfect. And I?"

"Hmm…" Harry said, "I think you should take the red boxers."

John looked down on himself. He had his own blouse on, completely open and his grey boxers. "Hmm…you're right."

He changed his underwear and was about to go when his sister stopped him. "We are not convincing yet," she said.

"What are you-" John managed to hold back his scream when Harry bit down on his shoulder, hard.

"What the fuck!" He whispered angrily, touching his shoulder carefuly, "be lucky that I'm not bleeding!"

"Stop crying you baby, we need some proof for a fake threesome right?"

She set her foot on the bed and stroked as milky skin of her thigh, "Would you be so kind and bit me?"

John glared at her, "You bastard…"

…

Sherlock really want to hurt this man. Steward Bacooky was the worst bastard back in College. Now being here to invite the consulting detective to a reunion party, Sherlock must endure around hours of hearing his college days…

"Sherlock?" He heard his flat made calling. He actually wanted to ignore the call but the sudden 'Woooow!' from his visitor made him turn around. He froze.

"Are you coming back to bed?" his flat mate, John, was leaning against the door frame with his hands on it, smiling at him sleepily and only in red boxers and open blouse. Sherlock could see that John was acting. What is he doing? Sherlock couldn't say anything, blinking at his friend in shock.

"What did he say?" A woman voice could be heard and Steward was gasping in awe as Harriet came in, wearing Sherlock's blouse, breasts in nice black bra hidden.

"He didn't say anything yet, sis," John replied and glanced at Steward.

"Oh, hello there. Didn't know you have a client here…" he chuckled lightly and walked over to the detective. Steward was blushing as he watched the man walking with a slight limp and hugging his former college classmate. He glanced over to the blond sexy woman who just glared at him. "What are ya staring at, pal?"

"It seems that Steward is thinking that I must have paid you for the night." Sherlock spoke up, surprised at his unintended deduction. Both blonds glared at the visitor.

"You think we're hookers?!" Harry snapped and John huffed annoyed.

"Well, how else would he end up with two sexy people like you at the same time?" Steward was laughing but shouted surprised when John pushed him angrily against the couch. Steward gasped as he saw the bite mark on the John's shoulder as his blouse fell lightly. And Harriet was showing off the red biting marks on her thigh by putting her foot between Stewards legs. "Now listen up," Harry spoke lowly, walking up to the scared guest. "My brother and I where just having the best night ever. Not expecting what a man like Holmes would give us as he chat us up by the party last night!"

"He screwed us all night!" John snapped at the other, "I don't know how he managed it but damn he knows how sex is done!"

Sherlock stared as the Watson siblings shivered in unison. "You remember that hand thing he did?" John mumbled over to his sister.

"How can anyone forget that?" Harry replied, panting lightly and touching her butt and breasts lightly while closing her eyes. Both then let go of Steward and walked over to Sherlock with that look. Sherlock had to force himself to not take a step back as both hold him on each arm and nuzzling him where they could reach, he was a tall man after all.

"Right…sorry to disturb your…" Steward cleared his throat. "Oh! Look at the time! I have to go!" He quickly stood up and Sherlock could see that Steward was quite aroused. "Let me led you to the door," Sherlock spoke up and freed himself from the siblings, who both started to whine and calling after him to take after the promise of 'morning-loving'

When Sherlock and Steward stood by the door, the man whistled. "Damn, you freak, never thought you have it in you. Siblings at the same time and…wow!" Sherlock's lips twitched lightly up, "Respect, damn, Respect."

Steward fixed his tie," well, see you around!"

Sherlock watched him go to his car, hearing him mumble, "Sherlock having a threesome! Damn that guy is good!"

When Sherlock walked back into the living room he watched the siblings laughing and giving high fives.

"I think I should say Thank you." He spoke up. "I surely didn't expect such…morning call…"

"No need to thank, friend," Harriet said, "No one should treat you like that. That guy clearly should know that you have some balls-"

"Harry!" John interrupted. He cleared his throat, "but she is right. I wanted to apologize for the last time I embarrass you by that other college friend."

Sherlock felt giddy.

"Thank you."


End file.
